Various input devices exist for navigating a pointer in a display. Examples of such devices include a mouse, a joystick, and a touchpad. These devices receive inputs from a user and, in conjunction with a host, translate the inputs to move the pointer within the display. The input devices may also have a selection mechanism such as a button to allow the user to perform functions in the display.
Each type of input device may serve a useful function in allowing a user to interact with a host device. Because of design constraints of a host such as a mobile telephone, a particular input device may not be suited for a particular host or type of user interaction with the host. For example, size limitations of a host may prevent the use of certain types of input devices. It would be desirable to provide an input device that provides as much functionality as possible for a host.